<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Strange Rabbit by NervousAliceCurious</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409262">The Strange Rabbit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious'>NervousAliceCurious</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Mind Bender, Rabbits, Versus Reality, dream - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:48:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl has an odd adventure and an even odder resolution when a man offers to give her the answers she seeks in exchange for spending some time as a monstrous rabbit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Strange Rabbit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's 5:40 A.M. Hello-</p>
<p>Cw: Virus, weight worry, implied unhappy past. Suppress feelings. Crying. Jump scares.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Okay.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the guise of a blonde-haired detective.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>………I’ve been through:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The school.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>My house-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>An S** bunker.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>An opera house-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A Christmas world.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A chocolate factory.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>An ocean’s hotel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Halloween Town.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another Christmas-like world-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And we’re in the Middle of Camp Happy Sunshine right now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So far, we’ve been finding Tokens-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clues to a larger picture.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But…….</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Haven’t learned much more lately, besides of the promise to another in a world that has yet to officially exist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I know where I can find monuments to these:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Written ones.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They’re under my profile page.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But where do I go from here……………….</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Huh?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, you”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s only a dream, isn’t it?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looks like that guy from the Titans, the pale one with the spear.</p>
<p>Except he’s just holding a broom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can help you find the next clue”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I don’t know what compels me to do it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But I trust him…..</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Switch bodies with me”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pulls out a bag, and motions for me to climb in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So I do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-It’s a bit of a struggle getting to pull it up and over my face-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I am a rabbit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With rough, dark-red fur-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What am I doing in this house?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I snorfle around, hostile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then I bash my way outside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I know where I’m going-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Up a large hill.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s so green-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It feels like a metaphor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But I need to do it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The urge to sing a song hits me, and I do so.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Red-haired magician, lend me your form for song memory-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The words are gone as soon as they are out of my mouth, however……..</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This is good.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This is right.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Someone who is pale is furiously straining to catch up, however……</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I speed the way over, and float to the end of the hillside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…..Oh my.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s six feet about.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nearly as tall as my boyfriend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s eyes are pale-yellow terror-balls-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It gruffs, and humphs and comes after me with a vengeance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I have to move, keep it distracted-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keep it from tearing this place apart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heck, maybe even me too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>….How do you rein in a creature like this?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-For a moment, I lose sight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Uh!?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh, where did it-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s snorfleness pops right in my face after a prolonged pause.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blinders up, I scurry to get the bag-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Try to escape right through-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No, wait-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I have to slide it over the thing’s head!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>How, though, so tall-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I stagger back as it noses the plastic cage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I hold it open, opposite way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Growling, the creature forces its route in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everything is quiet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The world becomes a sky-ish blue void.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It feels relatively safe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Then the corona virus reports weigh in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At first, one appears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then another-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then another!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Until it completely covers up my blueish vision-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The words people have said come back to haunt me-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even though I cannot adequately remember, nor describe, their words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Things to do with weight fears, that is the most obvious one, though they could also encompass….others…….</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ones that leave me bent and broken, and sobbing on the inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And I do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Loud, ugly sounds…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or, actually, more faint.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But I don’t know-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I let it out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I let it out what I could never let out in life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And the furry shell peels off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>My body is back in my mind-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I have blue hair, bangs pressed to one side-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blue eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blue bordering on turquoise-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>My favorite!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>My skin has become sun-bleached.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A white t-shirt with a black shell and writing, or at least, a very, very dark-blue, covers me from shoulder to inches below my waist-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A single black strap serving as the other side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Black, baggy shorts-pants complete the clear-glazed ensemble of fingernails and toes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The bag breaks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Like an eggshell being cracked-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or, more likely, peeled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To reveal me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In all my blue-haired glory-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In front of this same, pale man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You did it”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He hands me a small, silver key.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What does this go to?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ll find out’, or something of that nature thereof-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then I wake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Haunted.</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alright, back to bed-</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>